Realization
by myheartisyours0523
Summary: Finn Hudson has always loved Kurt Hummel.


Disclaimer - Don't own it. ;)

**Summary - Finn Hudson has always loved Kurt Hummel. **

**I think there aren't enough Kurt&Finn stories in Finn's point-of-view, soo...this was the result of my complaining. **

**Possibly a two-shot, if you guys want me to continue. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The air in the basement was cold. Too cold for Finn's taste, but perfect for the Ice Queen that lived in it.

Kurt.

Finn sighed, hanging his head. He regretted it, everything. Especially since Burt Hummel was admitted to the hospital. He'd made it out alright...But what if he hadn't? Kurt wouldn't have had any family.

Finn wanted to be Kurt's family. He wanted to be there when Kurt needed him.

He realized that it sounded kind of...gay? He shook his head. Things had gotten so confusing. Then again, it wasn't exactly hard to confuse Finn. Simple math, thick books, history, anything with Feminist concepts, the rules of poker, girls, Kurt. All of these things made Finn blink a few times and give up on trying to understand the rest of the conversation. He wondered if anyone, _anyone _really understood any of it (except maybe poker...didn't people do that for a living or something?). Especially Kurt.

Finn knew he was kind of thick. It just took a little while longer for him to realize things than other people. He hated it.

Everything had gotten so confusing.

* * *

"Kurt."

His eyes flickered up, icy blue, and Finn's stomach clenched a little. "Yes?"

He shuffled his big feet and glanced around the kitchen. He had been allowed to move back into the Hummel house after the hospital incident, but he still noticed new things about the rooms. Like, now, the small glass bottle that sitting on the windowsill, filled with an assortment of different colored sands. It reminded him of the thin wine bottle he had filled similarly in kindergarten. Had Kurt made it? "I want you to know...I just...I mean, I'm...I'm sorry."

The corner of his mouth pulled upward. "Finn Hudson, I do believe you apologize too often."

He went back to his leafy salad (no dressing), but Finn wasn't finished. "No, Kurt, I mean for your dad and stuff."

"I don't think that _you _gave my father a heart attack." Kurt raised his eyebrow, letting out a laugh that somehow broke the awkward tension between them. Finn felt his shoulders sag, pressure gone, and he allowed himself to give Kurt the best lopsided smile he could muster. The tips of the smaller boy's ears reddened, but he looked otherwise unaffected.

"Iwannabeurfamily."

It was blurted, rushed, and the sentence fell together like one word. Kurt froze with the fork halfway to his mouth, eyes wide. And very suddenly, all the tension was back, Finn's muscles were clenched, and Kurt's face was white.

"You..." Kurt started, putting his fork back down, "...want to be my family?"

Finn climbed clumsily to his feet. "I know it's stupid, okay? Just forget I said anything."

And then, though his head was telling him to sop, sit back down, talk it out, Finn shuffled out of the room.

* * *

"Finn?" The squeak was feeble. Finn glanced at the clock propped against his desk and sighed. 1:39am. His brown eyes slipped down onto his computer screen, at the two paragraphs that should have developed into an essay by now.

"Finn?"

He turned around in his computer chair, eyes finding the small, dark shadow that was obviously dressed only in a pair of navy blue pajama bottoms.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

He crossed the room, moving like a ghost, his bare feet padding on the carpet the only noise. Finn froze when a feathery hand touched one of his broad shoulders, sliding up to his neck and slowly tilting his head upward. Finn hadn't even realized he was looking down.

"Thank you." Kurt's voice was quiet and there were tear tracks on his normal pristine profile. It took Finn a few seconds to figure out what he was talking about.

"N-no problem." He couldn't form his words correctly; Kurt's eyes were too intense. He couldn't look away either, considering the soprano had him by the chin. "Ilikeureyes."

Kurt smiled. "What?"

"I like...your eyes. They're like...blue."

"Yes, Finn, they are." He laughed, the same laugh that make Finn relax no matter what the situation was, and his warm hand left Finn's face. Discontented, Finn snatched it back up again. Eyes closed, he placed it, palm down, on his cheek. There was a little intake of breath from Kurt, but Finn kept his eyes shut tight. If there was one thing he hated more than not understanding things, it was rejection.

The hand stayed, warm under his. Finn felt himself smile.

Then the fingers were moving, tracing his jawline, running smoothly over his bottom lip. Finn sighed. "I like your hands too. They're...soft."

They were in his hair, making him groan a little.

Then, lips pressing into the nape of his neck. Finn jumped, eyes flashing open.

"Sorry." Kurt had retreated to the doorway again, but his slim frame was shaking...with what (lust? fright?), Finn couldn't be sure.

He climbed to his feet, taking time to push in his chair and pad quietly over to Kurt. "You don't have to be sorry."

"Finn," Kurt hugged himself, arms wrapped around his bare chest, and he took a deep, supposedly calming breath, "I don't want to mess everything up ag-"

Finn reached for him, hands cupping his face, and very suddenly, without thinking, he pressed a kiss into Kurt's full lips.

The result was instantaneous. Kurt made a sound that was a mixture of a happy sigh and a sob, his lips attacking Finn's a passion that Finn didn't know existed. His hands found Kurt's hips, pulling him closer, and he realized exactly what he had been missing.

And although it took him a little longer than it should have, he realized that he loved Kurt Hummel, and he always had.

**Review, please. xoxo.**


End file.
